Something New
by cartoon-watcher-4-eva
Summary: this is a koumi fic and other couples are in it too. it's really good, please RR! i'm sometimes good with summaries n sometimes i aint n this one i aint so please read this fic!
1. Which Prototype?

**_A/N: ok people! first thingt first, this is a story written specailly for _JYOURAKOUMI_ !! so if you are reading this, its for you coz you requested n u better like it! lol jst kiddin ya_**

**Something New**

Chapter one - Which Proto-type?

It was a summers day when 17 year old Koushiro **(_A/N: or Izzy if you know him by that name_) **was sitting down in his home, on his bed using his laptop like always. He was doing his science project using technology. The whole class had to come up with something new which no-one has ever made before but the rule was that it had to be technology. First they had to research on electronic objects and then use them as a proto-type so after they finish that, they could make there own. Apart from all that, they had to work in pairs, so the teacher had put them all in pairs. She went through a list of names and the last two names were Mimi's and Koushiro's.

Koushiro didn't mind that much because 1, he loved doing science projects. And 2, he had a secret crush on Mimi and since they became the Digidestined. He was a fews months older than her which was one advantage for his relationship with her and he was also a few inches taller than her too and he knew she would date with some-one older than her or her age.

It had been 5 years after the digidestined and even they still missed their digimon partners, but they moved on and now they were in all in college. Mimi moved back to Japan 3 years ago because her parents wanted her to do something with her life. At first she rejected but when she knew she would be meeting her old friends who she had kept in-touch with (everyone), she agreed.

"I wonder when Mimi will get here? We were supoosed to start our proto-type project half an hour ago!" Koushiro said looking at his watch. With a loud bang his bedroom door opened and came in the tyred, breathless 17 year old girl with light brown hair and pink coloured strikes. It was Mimi and because of the loud bang, this startled Koushiro and made him jump.

"Sorry i'm late! ... i had to straighten my hair which looking at my reflection have become a little wavy," Mimi said looking at the mirror. Koushiro sweat-dropped and laughed little at Mimi's matureness. She hadn't changed a single bit, and was as pretty as no girl could ever be. That was just two things he loved about her.

"It's o'right Mimi. I have already started doing abit of research for our proto-type," Koushiro told her. Mimi nodded and sat down beside him on his bed. "I was wondering maybe we could do something which we both agree on. Why not a laptop? I mean i have one here with me which would help out all by using all the features a laptop has?" Koushiro gestured.

"I don't know Koushiro, i was more of thinking a hair dryer. I think a laptop is a little too geek-ish, no-offence to you that is," Mimi commented.

"Non-taken. But don't you think it is a little too girlish?" Koushiro said.

"I guess you're right, well how about we do something which is used in everyday life?" Mimi asked.

"That's a great idea! What would i do without you?" Koushiro commented her, he blushed a few seconds later after realising what he had said. Mimi blushed too but hers was unnoticible with the blusher she had on. Koushiro quickly started to talk about the project again to clear out the awkwardness.

"Well what do youngsters, adults and teens use now adays which is most in common?" He asked. They both thought for a second and Mimi got it.

"I know," she said.

"What?" He questioned her. Mimi then took out something from her light blue jeans pocket. "A mobile phone! Thats's really cool Meems," Koushiro commented and this time kept the heat of below his cheeks. **(_A/N: in other words he took control of the blushingness. lol there's no such word as blushingness but i think there should be. so whoever thinks there should be review and support me!! lol_)**

"Thanks," Mimi said.

"Ok, now we'll get all the research we need about mobile phones and what is needed to make them. Then we'll go to college tomorrow into the engineering department and get all we need from Mr.Dave. What Do you think?" Koushiro asked Mimi after explaining everything to her about what they will do.

"That's a great idea!" Mimi yelled. They both smiled to eachother on got on with the researching. Koushiro used his laptop and Mimi went on Koushiro's computer and started researching. After an hour they stopped to take a break for 20 minutes. While they were researching, Koushiro's mum, Mrs. Izumi had brought cookies and drinks upstairs for the two teenagers. So for those 20 minutes they sat down together, ate and talked. They talked and talked until it come on to the subject why Mimi chose to do science when she could have done other things like beauty classes.

"Well, i never thought anyone would ever ask me this question, but now you have, there's nothing to hide. I guess it all started in the US. This is what happened ...

**_Flashback_**

_"Mimi honey?" said a lady peeking through Mimi's bedroom door._

_"Yeah mum?"Mimi asked, looking up from her diary to see her mum._

_"Can i come in?" Mrs. Tachikawa._

_"Sure you can mum, sit down." Mimi said putting her diary under her bed and then placing her hand next to her, motioning her mum to sit next to her. Mrs. Tachikawa walked upto Mimi's bed and sat next to her daughter._

_"Sweet-heart," Mrs. Tachikawa said, taking a long break and then finally said, "We need to talk."_

_"About what? Is there something wrong? Why do you look so worried? Mum?" Mimi asked. She started getting worried for her mother, her mum never spoke like that unless there was problem or something really wrong going on with her parents buisness._

_"We will be going back to Japan in a month's time and-"_

_"WHAT?! Why?"_

_"Honey, we've never told you this before but ... before you were born, your grandpa wanted one of his grandchild to do something different, apart from taking over and taking care of the family buisness, he wanted someone to do something very different. Lots of your cousins are living and are still young, but since you were the closest to him and he loved you the most, he wanted you to do something different.and because you would be starting college in a years time, we thought it was time to tell you so you couold make him and us proud of you honey. Would you do that for us? Please?"_

_"But mum i already had my future totally planned out and i don't want to do something different. I want to help you out with the family buisness!"_

_"Honey please, i'm sorry, but you have no other choice."_

_"I am not going back to home and that's final!" Mimi yelled, and with that she ran out._

_"Mimi!" Mrs. Tachikawa tried to stop her but stopped her self. "Maybe i should give her time to herslef."_

_Mimi ran out of her mansion and into her favourite place where she loved going whenever she felt lonely or upset. She sat down under her favourite blossom tree which she remembered when she moved to the US, that was the first plant she had planted there.'Huh, those good old memories,' she thought. _

_Thinking about memories, she started remembering her time in the digital world with Palmon and all her other her Digidestined friends. Maybe it was time to go back, maybe her fate wanted her to be back with her friends and Palmon._

_"Maybe..." She sighed. "Maybe."_

_Mimi then went back inside and found her mum still sitting on her bed._

_"Mummy?"_

_"Yes honey?"_

_"I think it's best we do go back to Japan," Mimi said puttiong a smile on._

_"OH!!" Mrs. Tichikawa screamed with joy, and hugged her daughter. "Honey, i need to tell you that you will be doing science and I.T. _**(_A/N: Information Technology - aka, computering. if you still don't know what it is, look up in the dictionary_)**_ Is that ok by you?"_

_"Yes mum."_

_"Oh and your Digidestined friend Koushiro will be in the same class as you so you don't need to worry about anything. Ok dear?"_

_"No problem mum! Don't worry about it!" Mimi said in her same cheerful voice._

**_End Flasback_**

... and that's what happened," Mimi said as she finished telling her story.

"Wow, what an interesting story," Koushiro smiled.

"Yeah, it is," Mimi agreed. She looked at her pink flowery watch, it had been 30 minutes that they were talking for so long.

"Well shall we get back to work? Or should i say researching?" Koushiro tried to joke. He knew he wasn't that good at joking like Taichi or Davis but he tried. He only did it to lighten the mood up in the room. Mimi laughed it his trying of joking and just patted his back and sat on the computer, finshing off her research. So did Koushiro but on his laptop.

They soon finished with a pile of papers and printed out and Mimi left after tea. Koushiro went to bed, looking forward to the next day and Meeting the others too, it was planned that the whole group would meet up in college to go to the Digital world.

**_A/N: well??? what do you guys think??? please review! it'll make me sooooooooooo happy. thnx for reading_**

**_cyazall xx_**

**_p.s. someone name me all the digimons names who are with both digidestined groups! please!! its coz i've sort off forgotten their names blushes thanx n cya!_**


	2. The Meeting Part 1

**_A/N: heya everyone, thanx for the reviews _leadfoot352 _and _JyouraKoumi _i was hoping for more reviews but thats ok. atleast i got two! lol. plus i was hoping for someone to name me all the digimons' names but i got it all. thankgod iv got sort of a good memory. _**

**_well read and ENJOY!_**

**Something New**

Chapter two - The Meeting Part 1

"Everyone is here, right?" Koushiro asked.

"Yep!" They all replied.

"Who would like to take the honour then?" Koushiro asked again.

"I think the leader of the younger group should do it," Daisuke said, obviously meaning himself. Hikari and Miyako giggled at his im-maturity and everyone else sweatdropped. "Digi-port, open!"

After a quick flash, everyone were on-top of Daisuke. "Arrgh," he groaned, "If you guys don't mind, i'd rather live than die with all your weight on-top of me!". Everyone said their apologies and got off him, Hikari for some reason helped him up. Taichi noticed this and raised his eye-brow at his sister, she gave him a little innocent smile and blushed at the same time. Taichi just shrugged it off and decided to keep an eye on his little sister.

"Hey you guys! Over here!" The Digidestined heard a friend and turned around to see their digimon partners running towards them.

"Agumon!" Taichi yelled in joy.

"Hey Taichi! Long time no see hn?" Agumon smirked. Then all the partners hugged eachother, after all it had been 3 years last when they saw eachother. After the big welcome back from the digimons, they talked for an hour and the group split up and went to their favourite areas and decided to meet up after another 2 hours. Taichi, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Yamato, Gabumon, Jyou and Gomamon went near the river area. Takeru, Patmon, Iori, Armadellamon, Ken, Wormon, Miyako and Hawkmon went to the forest. And Koushiro, Tentamon, Mimi, Palmon, Daisuke, Veemon, Hikari and Gatomon went to the beach.

_Taichi's Group_

"Did you guys ever miss us? The old times and y'know, the memories?" Gomamon asked.

"Ofcourse they did Gomamon. Why would'nt they?" Biyomon asked, looking puzzled.

"Just asking," He replied.

"I see. So did you all get into another fight or something?" Taichi asked, changing the subject.

"Ofcourse they didn't. Remember what happened last time?"Jyou reminded Taichi. Taichi shuddered at the thought then sweat-dropped.

"I still can't believe that you were fighting over food Agumon," Taichi said.

"Well we won't say much about you either Tai," Yamato said, laughing at his best friend.

"Atleast i have matured! Right Sora?" Taichi said. He noticed that she had been quiet for a while and decided to make her talk.

"Huh ... What? Yeah whatever you said Taichi," Sora replied, blushing a little with embarrasment. "I wonder what the others might be doing?" Sora wondered out loudly.

"Yeah, same here," Gabumon added.

"Oh they must be having fun like us," Jyou smiled.

"Well i wouldn't call this _fun_," Gomamon said.

"Gomamon!" Jyou yelled slightly. Everyone else laughed. _'I wonder why i've been thinking about Taichi so much? I mean i don't like him, do i?'_. Sora blushed at that thought.Taichi looked at her and wondered why she was blushing. Plus she was quiet, this was not like her._'I hope nothing is wrong.'_ He thought and turned away, looking towards the river. The beautiful river shining brightly like always. It reminded him of peace, when Malomyotismon was defeated by his younger fellow Digidestined. It was last time they met five years ago, but soon started meeting up again, thanks to Mimi that was, after coming back to Japan. Those old memories, never unforgettable.

_Takeru's Group_

"Isn't this beautiful?" Miyako asked to no-one really. She just thought about it out aloud

"The nature is always beautiful," Hawkmon replied, ruining the moment.

"Gee thanks Hawkmon, you supporting me really helped," Miyako said sarcasticly. Hawkmon sweat-dropped and shook his head.

"I didn't support you i answered the question you asked," He explained innocently.

"Hawkmon! I was being sarcastic!" Miyako yelled in annoyance and sweat-dropped at the same time.

"Oh," Hawkmon said, not really knowing what to say. Everyone else who were listening bursted out laughing. Miyako and Hawkmon looked at each other then shrugged, confused at what the others were laughing about.

"You guys have a good partner-ship," Takeru said after he calmed down. The two confused ones nodded, their way of saying thanks.

"I heard you two are dating," Armadellamon piped up.

"Who two?" Ken asked.

"You and Miyako. When did you start?" Wormon asked.

"We're NOT DATING!" Ken and Miyako screamed.

"Are you not? We thought you were," Patamon said innocently. Iori and Takeru looked at eachother and shrugged.

"But i wish we were," Miyako thought, not knowing she said it out aloud.

"What?!" Ken asked, going extremely red. Miyako realised what she said and felt her cheeks heating._'Great! Me and my big mouth. But then again it dosen't really matter since Ken-chan knows how i really feel'_ Miyak thought, this time not saying it out aloud.

"Hey Patamon?" Takeru asked his digimon, looking up.

"Yeah?" Patamon looked down at his human partner sinces he was resting on his head.

"I hope you haven't been getting into a fight, have you?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, like the one Agumon did over food," Iori added.

"No not really. That was between Agumon and Neemon. Neemon didn't really didn't know what was going on since he is cluless and you know about Agumons appetite is," Patamon told them reassuringly. The others smiled and nodded.

"I wonder what's up Hikari and Sora?" Miyako once again thought out aloud, but this time wanting an answer.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked, trying to forget about what Miyako had said a few minutes earlier.

"Well haven't you noticed how strange they have been acting around Taichi and Daisuke lately?" The others looked at her, fully puzzled. "Do you guys ever know anything? _sigh_. Well for the past few weeks Sora has been ever so quiet around Taichi alot lately, one example when we split up, Taichi asked who wants to go with him to the river and Sora said 'We'll go,' really quickly but no really seemed to notice."

"Yeah you're right," Iori agreed. The others nodded.

"And what about Hikari?" Armadellamon asked.

"Well, since a few months, Hikari has been very caring towards Daisuke. Like today, when we all fell on-top of Daisuke when we entered the Digital world, we all got off but she was the only one who helped him up. Taichi noticed this but didn't say much. He was the only other person who noticed this apart from me," Miyako replied.

"Really? I didn't notice that," Takeru said interestedly. Takeru and Hikari had started dating a few weeks after they destroyed Malomyotismon, they dated for a year but noticed that it wasn't working out so they decided to just stay friends. Takeru and Daisuke became good friends, and Daisuke got over his crush with Hikari and stopped flirting with her, but still had feelings for her.

Same with Sora and Yamato, but they dated for 2 years, Yamato had lots of band practices and Sora and Tennis Tornaments which always interupted their quality time with eachother. They both turned to Taichi who wanted them to be together even though he liked Sora more than a friend, he saw what they meant and told them it's up to them if they wanted to be together or not. So they decided to split up and were better being friends rather than going out with eachother.

"See what i mean," Miyako carried on. "Well Hikari has been with Daisuke alot lately, Daisuke noticed but didn't say much, he was just happy he could be at use."

"How do you know?" Wormon asked.

"He told me himself," Miyako replied.

"I see," Wormon said back.

"So what do you think is it?" Hawkmon asked.

"I would be guessing the girls have a crush on them," Ken said.

"Same here," Iori said in an agreement.

"Exactly what i thought," Takeru added.

"Right," Miyako nodded. "But we can't be so sure, if you know what i mean," She winked.

"Humans," all four digimons said at the same time as they sweat-dropped.

"What about Koushiro and Mimi?" Ken asked.

"What about them?" Hawkmon wondered.

_Koushiro's Group_

"I wonder what the others must be doing," Hikari thought.

"You always do," Gatomon said. The two partners laughed.

"The beach is so beautiful, isn't yeah?" Hikari asked to no-one in particular.

"Yeah it is," Mimi spoke up. The rest of the group apart from Mimi and Hikari nodded.

Everyone sat in silence on the beach for 5 minutes, thinking about their own things ... and eachother.

Daisuke looked at Hikari than back at the sea, _'I wonder why Hikari has been acting so supportive latley. I mean yeah she is a great friend and all, but does she have feelings for me like she did for Takeru? Well i can't be too sure, I wonder if i should ask her out or not. I mean sure i have feelings for her, but not as much, but i want to see her happy, that's all.'_ He thought and smiled at the same time. He looked at Hikari and saw by her facial expression, she was fighting with herself. _'I wonder what she's thinking about?'_.

Hikari stopped thinking because she started getting a head-ache. She felt like some-one was staring at her so she looked around to see who it was, her eyes fell on Daisuke and blushed slightly, he was looking at her. He smiled towards her and she smiled back. Veemon and Gatomon noticed this, they looked at eachother and nodded in an agreement that something must be going on between their partners. They stood up from where they had been sitting and walked to wards the rest of the group, away from Daisuke and Hikari and whispered something to the rest of the group.

The others smiled lightly and decided to do something, so they went upto Daisuke and and Hikari.

"Hey guys," Daisuke smiled. "What's up?"

"We were just wondering if we should split up," Mimi explained. "But not go too farther away," she quickly added.

"We were?" Tentomon asked Mimi. Palmon nudged him hard, "What was th-"

"He means we were," Palmon said innocently.

"That's fine by us, right Daisuke?" Hikari asked, with a glint of hope in her eyes. Daisuke noticed this and smiled slightly.

"Sure," he replied, grinning widely. He knew straight away what his friends were upto and decided to play along.

"Great! Me and Koushiro will go this direction and you could go on the oppsite way," Mimi said, smiling at her plan.

"And what about us?" Veemon asked.

"We are going to stay here, waiting for them," Gatomon replied. "Don't go too far," she told her partner. Hikari smiled and nodded to Gatomon. The four humans walked off to their directions.

"But aren't they here to see _us_?" Tentomon asked.

"I know what you mean," Veemon nodded.

"Well don't you guys want to see our friends happy?" Gatomon asked.

"Ofcourse we do!" Veemon said quiet loudly.

"I know about Daisuke and Hikari, but why did Koushiro and Mimi go the other direction?" Tentomon said, quiet confused.

"Can't you see?" Palmon said, pointing towards the couple.

"See what?" Tentomon asked, the others sweat-dropped.

"They have feelings for eachother but won't admit it," Palmon explained.

"Oh," was the respond she got from Tentomon.


End file.
